Apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones, usually include an antenna arrangement for wireless communication. The antenna arrangement is usually housed within a cover and is therefore positioned within the apparatus. Since the cover defines the exterior visible surface of the apparatus, users often demand that the cover has aesthetic appeal and be durable in order to protect the electronic components housed within.
In recent years, metallic covers have become increasingly popular due to their attractive appearance and durable nature. However, such metallic covers usually electromagnetically interfere with the antenna arrangement and may cause the antenna arrangement to be relatively inefficient in operation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.